Code Geass R3 Episode 2
by zer0theshadowking
Summary: The next episode to the new series of code geass! More violence, more info, and more sad scenes!


I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ALSO I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS

Episode 2: The Flaws

Lelouch started to sweat as he franticly walked back and forth on the air balloon, thinking, this is too easy. He has something in stored, Xai is really beating me at my own game! But then Lelouch remembered, that this could be a part of Xai's Manipulation Geass. C.C. grabbed Lelouch's hand and pulled him softly to sit aside her on the comfy couch, its red violet color seemed to somehow cool Lelouch. Jeremiah kept on whistling random tunes, just patterns.

C.C. wrapped her fingers around Lelouch's hands and gave him a peck on the cheek, but Lelouch just stared into the gray, steel, floor, Lelouch was just zoning out, thinking of nothing. His mind was blank for a while but he started to think of negative's in his plans. One was that maybe all knights may attack Anya and she wouldn't make it, then the guards would form and attack us, but our rebel would give hopes to others but they would soon be shot and crushed on, Lelouch's eyes went insane they started bobbing and throbbing. They got smaller and all he could see was black, Lelouch stood up fast and started banging his head on the curved wall. He started to bleed but didn't know, al he thought was of that people always died, and that the world was so cruel, but why? Was it because of others, influences, emotions? What was the answer, but Lelouch stopped hurting himself and remembered, he was the only to stop this. Lelouch craned his head to see the T.V. to the left of Jeremiah, its showed Xai killing Prince Shnizel using a HUGE sword that was like a double sided scythe but no stick, only a square handle in the middle of the black, evil, weapon.

Lelouch may have hated Shnizel always destroying his plans but he was his brother.

"DAMN YOU XAI!!"

"It's ok Lelouch" C.C. said softly to Lelouch, but Lelouch was angry, so she didn't dare touch him.

"We're here" Anya said loudly.

Lelouch jumped out immediately at the stop and placed his helmet back on, his clothes under his outfit were all black, pants, and shirts. He was on a rampage, he walked into the guard security base, it was just a garage base, he opened the door, and used Geass on them.

"I command you bastards to stand still!" Lelouch shouted echoing.

"Yes Sir" said one guard.

Lelouch took out his pistol and shot that guard in the head.

"Shut up!" Lelouch shouted.

"Yes Sir!" the rest of the guards said.

Lelouch shot one in the heart, one in the wrist and his veins had exploded, gushing blood until he died of blood loss. Lelouch then shot one in the head, causing it to erupt, exploding blood and guts and parts of the brain all over the rest of the guards. Lelouch drew his sword and cut two guards in half, then he stuck his sword in another guards head, he pulled it out, leaving a blood trim on his white sword. Lelouch then crazily killed the rest of them, in the end guts, brain bits, blood, veins, tubes, intestines and bones lay all over the floor.

C.C, Jeremiah,, and Anya came in to see where Lelouch was and found him breathing heavily, his sword covered in blood, near a whole bunch of dead guards.

"Geez, Lelouch, calm down" Jeremiah told Lelouch.

"Oh so it wouldn't have been good to kill them!?" Lelouch questioned Jeremiah.

"No it would be good but you shouldn't take out your anger on anything! It's not a good habit".

Lelouch remembered when he had hurt C.C. because of his anger, he calmed down.

"I'm sorry I acted that way" Lelouch apologized with his head tilted down, and so was his helmet. Lelouch tilted his head back straight, and faced Anya.

"Anya, did you finish all of the Knightmare's?" Lelouch asked Anya.

"Well, there were no Knightmares, my Knightmare detector in the GX Knightmare couldn't find a signal" Anya answered.

Lelouch gave a gulp, Xai knew what their plan was, too destroy all sectors, he was waiting for us to get to the 3rd Sector.

"Anya, Jeremiah go find any weapon, or any time that could be used to be an item or explosion, C.C, go pick up all of the guards possessions" Lelouch commanded.

"Sure" they all responded.

They all came back to the empty sector of grass to see that Anya had a few matches, some gasoline tanks, while Jeremiah had some wires and glassware, and C.C. came back with guns and flashlights and one grenade.

"Perfect" Lelouch said.

As they traveled over air to get to Sector 3, they could see that Sector 3 was all grass but then they saw tanks and knights and Knightmares.

"What will we do Lelouch?" Jeremiah questioned desperately.

"Eject" Lelouch commanded.

Anya press the Eject button, the red button, and dropped all of the weapons. It was a gun bullets, a grenade, glassware, and flashlights on, they heated the items, and it was all covered in oil, and wrapped in wires.

"Please, Please, Please" Lelouch hoped.

The weaponry grenade fell into a auto -tank, a tank that move on its own but with no one inside of it. Anya started to move back, going with the parade of Britannia's forces. Since the Tank was in the middle of all of the huddled things, this was going to be great. The Britannians couldn't se them because they were too high up, hidden in the clouds, but they could see clearly.

Lelouch took the first match and sped it on the match box, it started a flame, Lelouch dropped it, hoping to fall in the tank, but it knocked off of it. Luckily the Knightmare's super hearing didn't hear the 'thong' when the match bounced off of the tank. Lelouch tried once more but missed, he burned the grass.

"Agh, air forces! Get them, for Britannia!" a man in a Knightmare spoke.

They shot all over in the sky but they didn't get them. C.C grabbed the matches and turned on the flame. She dropped it and tank exploded, chunks of faded yellow metal flew and got stuck in Knightmare heads, causing explosions, and those explosions exploded other Knightmare's and once the Knightmare's were destroyed, they collapsed on the guards. Leaving no survivors.

"Leave it to women to do the job right" C.C. said as she stood back up and walked away swaying her body from left to right.

Lelouch thought to himself that he had himself a Hell of a woman.

"Where to now? Sector 4 or we take refuge?" Anya wondered

"We take refuge, we need food, all we've been eating is oranges, we'll stop by a market in sector 3 and take sleep in an undamaged home" Lelouch answered Anya.

"Ok" Anya stated, as she turned the balloon.

They found themselves in the market but barely any food, Lelouch banged a cabinet and spilled all the bread the store had, C.C took all the pizza boxes and strapped them to her back using some of Jeremiah's left over wire, Anya took a whole bunch of treats like cake and cookies and stuffed it in a purse that she found on the floor, Lelouch took a whole bunch of warm chicken and meats and some fries and fruits. They ran into back to the balloon and loaded all of the food.

"lets just take all of the food, all the people are gone, and we need it more" Jeremiah stated.

"Fine, lets go" Lelouch said in a different tone, because of his helmet.

They took the rest of the food and left, but they didn't move, they would sleep in the balloon. There were two rooms, and four beds in total, two in each room. So they did that, but they all ate before they slept, C.C. only ate pizza.

That Night the sky was red, and if the morning sky was red, that was a bad sign…find out in the next episode!

Episode 4: The Sky Tells All


End file.
